


Cupid's Mistake

by cloudsongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M, My Slashy Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsongs/pseuds/cloudsongs
Summary: Cupid accidentally shoots his arrow in the wrong direction.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 77





	Cupid's Mistake

_That's weird,_ Cupid thought, _I've never hit the wrong person like that before._

Cupid shifted from one foot to the other, awkward in his graces, as he watched the two men suddenly grab each other into a passionate kiss. Both were immensely confused, but at once they didn't care. All they could feel was the heat and the _need_ because all of this felt just right.

Cupid grimaced. He could obviously reverse this, with some work, but the _paperwork._ Not only that, but how angry his boss would be for making the mistake in the first place, although this wasn't the first case of a man falling in love with his brother. Orders from heaven were absolute, and it's happened before. So Cupid didn't understand why he couldn't just leave this mistake as it was.

The first man, the taller one, slammed the other one onto the hood of the Impala, gripping his shoulders tightly, nipping and biting at the older man's neck.

 _The paperwork,_ Cupid grumbled. _Ah, I'll fix it tomorrow. These two were askin' for it anyway._

With a snap of his fingers, the cherub vanished with all but a purple haze to remember him by. The Winchester boys went along in their unaccustomed practice, unaware of the regrets to be faced in the morning.


End file.
